ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Justice League/Teen Titans: Secret Legends Issue 7
“''Rao's Rage” is the 8th issue and 7th chapter of ''Justice League/Teen Titans: Secret Legends. Characters Featured Characters * Terra / Tara Markov (flashback and main story) Supporting Characters * Knights of Rao (flashback and main story) ** Alpha Wolf / Milo Chaves ** Black Owl / Zoe Kyle Lawton ** Blue Lantern / Collin Hill ** Catgirl / Carrie Kelley ** Emerald / Dionne Stewart ** Galaxor / Mitchell Davies ** Gear / Richie Osgood Foley ** Indigo Lantern / Amber Lang ** Long Shadow ** New Gaia / Delilah Raymond Snow ** Omega Knight / Jason Burke ** Royal Guard Patrol *** Bishop / Lucas Blake *** King / Cade Ferguson *** Knight / Adam Hill *** Queen / Sarah Falsworth *** Rook / Karen Blake ** Star Hunter / Felix Whitmore ** Static / Virgil Hawkins ** Sun Rose / Esperanza Del Rey ** Toymaster / Hiro Hamada Villains * Lex Luthor (flashback and main story) * World's Tyrants ** The General / Wade Eiling (flashback only) ** Roulette / Veronica Sinclair (flashback only) ** Ivana Baiul (flashback only) ** Simon Stagg (single appearance) (flashback only) ** Ferris Boyle (flashback only) * Joker (flashback only; comatose) * Reach Soldiers (flashback only) Other Characters * Blue Lantern Corps (mentioned only) ** Superman (flashback and main story) * Lois Lane * Jimmy Olsen * Justice League (flashback only) ** Batman / Bruce Wayne (flashback only) ** Wonder Woman / Diana of Themyscira (flashback only) * Metamorpho / Rex Mason (flashback and main story) (cameo) * Sapphire Stagg (first appearance) (flashback and main story) (cameo) * Viktor Markov (mentioned only) Premise After losing his place in the great U.S.A. Community following the Justice League's battle with the Reach, Lex Luthor attempted to win back the world leaders' trust by inaugurating a new "community research facility" (actually another weapon arsenal factory with protocols to needlessly use against the superheroes) in the top of a mountain in a abandoned island. But Terra and her team had other plans to destroy his image. Which would humiliate Luthor in front of a entire crowd and set his new creation... in flames! Plot Terra is sitting in the beach of her headquarters' island in satisfaction of having fulfilled a high portion of hers and her teammates' primary goal of wiping out the Tyrant threat in the world. A flashbackevents of the last two acts of Enter the Knights (narrated by Terra herself) plays showing the Knights of Rao having exposed and humiliated most of the corrupt business executives and military they pointed out as tyrants (including Wade Eiling, Roulette / Veronica Sinclair, Ivana Baiul, Simon Stagg (the owner of Stagg Enterprises who was responsible for ruining his own employee Rex Mason's life by transforming him into Metamorpho) and Ferris Boyle) and concluding with images of the Justice League battling the Reach and Terra narrating: "...and much better: with the Justice League too busy to protect them like they'd be forced to do.". Terra also remarks to herself that hers and her friends' actions will soon be enough to even damage Lex Luthor's reputation as an act of payback for the injustice he indirectly brought on''Lost Girl... and Superman will not be there to help him clear his name. Just then, Terra goes to see Toymaster, who then presents her a new device which will help the team fulfill their objective: a Power Channeling Panel composed of Apokolipian Motherbox batteries and Kryptonian Nanotech which allows the user to direct and channel his/her powers from a bracelet trigger he/she wields to far distance places (depending on where the panel is). Terra is impressed as she thinks it will be very useful for their next goal: to destroy Luthor's attempts of clearing his name out of the Reach incident and taking his place back in the U.S.A. Community. The young heroes watch news of Luthor inaugurating a new "community research facility" in the top of a remote island's formerly dormant volcano. Toymaster, however, hijacks the facility's security cameras to see what it really is: another weapon arsenal factory with protocols to needlessly use against the superheroes while the animals present in there are being captured by smugglers to be auctioned and their forest is being slowly destroyed. The Knights of Rao then follow their leader's new plan: to evacuate the animals from that island and place the Power Channeling Panel in the middle of the center of the volcano. Galaxor and Star Hunter also head into space to start their second plan of humiliating Luthor in front of the entire Metropolis crowd. As Luthor continues speaking about his protect (and the inspectors are clearly not yet confirming Luthor's return to the community), New Gaia digs through the volcano and places the device right where she and Toymaster calculated that it should be. Emerald and Indigo Lantern manage to neutralize the smugglers and retrieve the island's animals to relocate them into Africa, Nok and Odym. Luthor is about to declare the new facility open, but right before he can, Terra (with the panel's trigger connected to her arm) causes small but multiple earthquakes on the island to intimidate the Lexcorp employees while Luthor nervously tries to convince the inspectors that everything is under control. Finally, one immediate second after Luthor claims that the new facility will "last forever", Terra (with a small snap of her fingers) fully reawakens the volcano, triggering a violent eruption which obliterates the facility as the Lexcorp employees escape via the mercenaries' ship and the volcano's lava and pyroclastic flow barrel down over the fully evacuated island. The inspectors, displeased with the possible peril the facility's visitors would have been put in, declare that Luthor's protect is unsafe and must be discontinued; plus, Luthor will never have his place in the U.S. community back. A desperate Luthor tries to explain himself over the situation, but his attempts are greatly interrupted when Galaxor and Star Hunter pilot the team's Orca-shaped spacecraft in the skies of Metropolis. The citizens, including Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen, watch and cheer on it as a new attraction (reported as a "Present from the Blue Lantern Corps to the people of Metropolis") while Luthor irrationally panics and screams in anguish, eventually embarrassing himself by unintentionally revealing to everyone that he has a deep fear of whales (as confirmed by the King of the Royal Guard Patrol, who had red the tyrants' minds to hear their deepest secrets) before the ship is piloted back to Odym. As Luthor is reported about his constant humiliation to all over the world, the Knights of Rao rejoice in satisfaction of another success in damaging Luthor's image while Terra and Toymaster keep the Power Channeling Panel and its trigger hidden in their headquarters' secret compartment just in case they need it again as Hiro wins Tara's loving sympathy by confidently complementing that it was primarily her leadership which made the Knights of Rao's scores against Tyrants possible. From Odym, Superman also watches Terra's successful work, muttering: "''Ah, my young, beautiful apprentice. Just like your father you be, I'm really proud of you.". Notes * While hearing Luthor's speech about his attempt to convince the inspectors of the facility's safety before the moment she triggers the volcano's eruption, Terra remarks that Luthor "should've gone through his head" before triggering the eruption with a small snap of her fingers. This moment is similar to the climax of Avengers: Infinity War, on which Thanos does the same to activate the completed Infinity Gauntlet and wipe out half of the universe. ** Terra sitting in her headquarters' beach pleased with the success of the first stages of her goal is similar to Thanos' last scene in the film, where he rests in another planet watching the Sunrise. References Category:JLA/TT Secret Legends